


Concours

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Contests, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Fishing Contest, Friendship, Luffy Being Luffy, Nakamaship, Other, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Il faut bien trouver quelque chose à faire les jours de calmes sur le Sunny.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Journal de Bord [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Concours

Durant les jours calmes, les StrawHat devaient bien trouver une occupation. 

Alors bien sûr, certains avaient toujours de quoi faire, comme Robin et sa bibliothèque toujours pleine, Nami et sa carte ou encore Zoro et son entraînement. Bien sûr, il y avait les paris, les idées débiles de leur capitaine pour arriver à piller le frigo. 

Mais des fois, il y avait aussi le concours de pêche. 

Et dieu que c’était un bordel, soupira intérieurement Nami. 

Bien entendu, les pêcheurs qu’étaient Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky et Brook s’étaient mis en tête de mettre une récompense à ce concours. Première fois depuis bien longtemps qu’ils décidaient de mettre un prix d’ailleurs. 

Elle, elle se souvenait de la dernière fois qu’ils avaient mis un prix en jeu. 

Bien entendu, personne ne fût d’accord pour le prix à gagner donc Robin et elle mirent en jeux plusieurs choses adaptées à chacun. Malgré le soupir lassé de Sanji à cette idée, bien qu’il ne puisse rien refuser à ses princesses. 

Le concours se passa à peu près bien. Bien sûr, Zoro et Sanji durent plusieurs fois partir à la pêche aux possesseurs de fruit du démon, parce que le poisson n’en était pas un. Parce que le monstre marin l’avait un peu trop tiré par dessus bord. Ou parce qu’ils avaient voulu sauvé celui tombé à l’eau. 

Mais sinon, le concours se finit par la victoire ex-aequo de Franky et Usopp. 

Ils eurent donc droit à leur repas spécial.

Qui finit, une fois encore, volé par Luffy durant le repas parce que les deux gagnants vérifièrent mal leurs assiettes. 

Le brun finit à nouveau au mât pendant quatre heures sous les grommellements du bleu et du sniper qui rageaient de s’être fait avoir. 

Nami soupira à nouveau avant de prendre son cocktail et de vérifier l’horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Défi -   
> Si tu l'oses n°899. Pêcheurs   
> \+ cap ou pas cap : écrire sur un concours


End file.
